Jeunesse
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Le comportement intriguant de Sôbi est le résultat des fantasmes qu'il nourrit à l'égard de Ritsuka. Il ne peut pas lui dire, il ne peut pas lui montrer, mais il a des besoins à satisfaire...Lemon, PoV Sôbi, langage cru


**Titre : Jeunesse**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : M**

**Commentaire de l'auteur : Moi je suis vulgaire ? (s'évanouit) **

**Dieu, que c'est vexant. Je me suis toujours appliquée à faire preuve d'un brin de finesse tout en restant plus ou moins politiquement incorrecte XD Et voilà qu'on m'assène un "vulgaire" en pleine face. Car j'ai montré ce texte à une de mes connaissance, en exclusivité, et telle fût sa réaction. **

**Si j'utilise un langage choquant, c'est exprès. Une façon comme une autre de singulariser la perversion de Sôbi. Je trouve que les fan l'idéalisent un peu trop. Il n'est pas honnête. Il espionne et suit Ritsuka...il entre chez lui en douce...il l'a même déshabillé pendant qu'il dormait ! Je trouve que, vraiment, Sôbi est pervers ! TRES, même. Et, autre remarque, dans l'animé, à un moment, Sôbi dit à propos de Ritsuka qu'il a un joli petit cul. Mais nan, j'invente pas ! quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai ouvert les yeux comme des soucoupes et j'ai hurlé "Mon dieu, Sôbi Agatsuma, sale pervy !!". Un stalker, ce mec, avec un magnifique shota complex...sincèrement, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il nourisse des fantasmes aussi poussés sur Ritsuka...**

* * *

Ritsuka n'a que 13 ans.

C'est un fait que Sôbi a tendance à oublier.

Parce qu'avec cette détermination qui durcit ses grands yeux sombres, il à l'air d'avoir plus que son âge; les ténèbres qu'ils abritent semblent immémoriaux, la douleur qui le taraude est intemporelle.

Ritsuka a des yeux d'âme immortelle; il est comme elle, courageux et impérissable.

C'est pour cela que Sôbi l'admire. Sinon il ne serait qu'un gosse parmi tant d'autres. Mais il est son sacrifice. Ritsuka est Loveless. Le mal aimé.

L'amour de Sôbi prend des formes étranges au contours flous. Quasi obsessionnel, il aime avoir constamment l'objet de son désir sous les yeux; il aime le détailler de loin, espérant capter, voler une miette d'intimité, un moment privilégié qu'il pourra garder dans le secret de sa mémoire.

Il voit presque Ritsuka comme un cadeau - du ciel, de Seimei ? -, un cadeau qu'il faut déballer avec soin, car l'intérieur est extrêmement fragile. Car Ritsuka, malgré sa force de caractère, n'est qu'un enfant.

Ritsuka n'a que 13 ans.

Si Sôbi le lui demandait, il rechignerait sans doute. Il se débattrait un peu, pour la forme; mais au fond, peut-être qu'il le désire aussi…cette pensée, c'est cette pensée là qui trouble Sôbi au point de passer des heures étendu sur son lit, les yeux clos, la main sur le front.

Si Sôbi lui demandait, Ritsuka écarterait volontiers les jambes.

Et c'était avec cette certitude que le blond devait lutter continuellement. Parce que Ritsuka avait tant besoin de lui, qu'il était tellement désespéré, il ferait tout pour le garder auprès de lui; et surtout, surtout, et ce malgré son jeune âge, il en avait envie, sans doute. Parce que ces choses-là, l'attraction physique, ça ne se contrôle pas, il voulait plus de contact. Sôbi le sentait encore crisper ses doigts sur sa chemise, s'agrippant à lui, se blottissant contre son torse, à la recherche d'une chaleur qui calmerait son ardeur. Mais il ne pouvait pas la lui donner.

Car c'était mal n'est-ce pas. Parce que Ritsuka n'a que 13 ans.

Cependant…

Sôbi n'est pas de bois après tout. Il a des yeux, et perçants qui plus est. Il voit parfaitement, et ce qu'il voit ne l'apaise pas vraiment.

Il voit le corps de Ritsuka; il voit comme il est petit, frêle. Il sent sous ses doigts la peau douce et souple, si facile à tordre. Les frissons lorsqu'il embrasse le creux de sa gorge; il aime embrasser cet endroit qui fait si bien réagir le garçon. Il aime quand il réagit, qu'il brûle ou qu'il blesse, du moment qu'ils interagissent. Pas comme avec Seimei.

Ritsuka n'est pas Seimei.

Il a quelque chose d'extrêmement féminin. Peut-être la finesse de ses poignets, la courbe rosée de ses lèvres, le tremblement de ses épaules ou bien sa taille, menue. Peu importe. Ritsuka est un garçon, ça Sôbi ne l'oublie pas. Il n'aime que les garçons.

Quand Ritsuka lui tourne le dos, son regard se sent irrémédiablement attiré par le bas de son dos. C'est fatidique.

L'adorable petit cul de Ritsuka; et là Sôbi se prend à rêver : la peau de pêche de ces fesses à la courbure parfaite, la chaleur accueillante, dedans, si étroit, Ritsuka, si serré…Ah ! Ritsuka, suppliant, gémissant, ses jambes fuselées de fille de part et d'autre de son corps brûlant tandis qu'il le besogne. Et les cris, excitants - « Sôbi ! Oui ! Oui ! » - ce corps tellement désiré, offert, dans un abandon total d'une naïveté enfantine, innocente, et incroyablement belle d'érotisme.

Ne pas oublier. Ritsuka n'a QUE 13 ans. Le genre de pensée qui aime se sauver en cours de route et revenir au mauvais moment; maintenant, le corps de Sôbi est en complète ébullition. Il doit se contrôler, se faire violence pour résister, et ce de jour en jour, et de plus en plus difficilement. Des picotements agréables le parcourent quand il y pense. Il a envie d'initier Ritsuka, d'être son professeur dans cet art. Avant que quelqu'un ne le lui prenne. Avant qu'ils ne soient séparés pour toujours.

Bien sûr, il voudrait que ça n'arrive jamais. Être dans les bras de Ritsuka, sentir enfin quelqu'un qui a besoin de lui, vraiment; c'est une telle jouissance déjà. Et pourtant ce n'est pas suffisant.

Un jour, il lui fera perdre ses oreilles.


End file.
